We Shoulda Picked Florida
by PinkCatsy
Summary: The usual Vegas mess-up story. Kagome and Sango just wanted to have fun in Nevada yet somehow they ended up in the biggest mistakes of their lives. Inspired by Waking up in Vegas and Last Name. InuKag MirSan [ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS, sorry .]
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up in Vegas

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Inuyasha nor Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry.

**We Shoulda Picked Florida**

Kagome got up sluggish. She stared up at her beige surroundings. "Ugh, where am I?"

_You gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

She turned over to the sound of a groan. Lying haphazardly across the bed was a silver haired male. Kagome shook her head as she vaguely remembered meeting this guy at a casino. Didn't they have plans or something today? She knew this guy had a car but he looked in no condition to drive. Kagome pulled out her wallet. She frowned.

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
I lost my fake id but you lost the motel key_

"Inuyasha," she pleaded, shaking him gently. He whirled around, scowling.

"Spare me your freakin' dirty looks," Kagome scowled.

_Now don't play me  
You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

Inuyasha merely whined in response. Kagome suddenly very distinctly remembered something he had said when the two first made. "Don't be a baby. Remember what you told me," Kagome smiled, "Shut up and put your money where you mouth is," she added scornfully, "That's what you get for waking up in Vegas."

He merely rolled away from her, ripping the blankets off her surprisingly unclothed body. Kagome kicked Inuyasha off the bed, "Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas."

After Kagome managed to drag Inuyasha outside of the motel. She placed her hands over her eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun. "Why are these lights so bright?" Suddenly, a memory of a very tipsy couple walking into a chapel bubbled up. She stared back at Inuyasha who still seemed hung over. "Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,"she glanced at her hand with wide eyes, "And why, why am I wearing your class ring?"

That seemed to sober him right up. Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone. Kagome placed her hand over his cell phone and sighed, "Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime."

Inuyasha began to snivel.

"Don't be a baby, remember what you told me," Kagome sighed, "Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas."

Inuyasah collapsed to the ground in tears.

"Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas," Kagome pulled him up. She glared at him, "You got me into this! Information overload, situation lost control. Send out an S.O.S."

Inuyasha looked at her forlorn and Kagome suddenly remembered why she came here in the first place. She smiled, "And get some cash out, we're gonna tear up the town!"

Inuyasha looked at her incredulous.

"Don't be a baby, remember what you told me," Kagome answered.

Inuyasha glared. "Remember what you told me, remember what you told me, remember what you told me told me, told me," he mocked.

Kagome beamed, "Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, 's what you get for waking up in Vegas."

Somehow he still seemed less than amused.

"Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon! Give me some cash out baby. Give me some cash out, honey," Kagome smiled at him and he pulled out his wallet and smirked back.

"Let's get this party started!" he exclaimed.

As Kagome sat on the plane back home, her new husband's shoulders on her own. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead as her best friend and her new hubby watched on with mild interest. "I guess this trip wasn't that big a mistake afterall."

Sango snorted, "I still think we shoulda picked Florida."

Kagome laughed.

...

Kagome looked down at the little device praying to see anything but a little pink plus. Her eyes widened.

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Kagome pulled out her cell. "Yash..."

* * *

How'd you likey? Next up, Sango!!


	2. Chapter 2: Last Name

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Inuyasha nor Last Name by Carrie Underwood.

**We Shoulda Picked Florida**

Sango got up sluggishly and stared up at her beige surroundings. She had a throbbing headache. She remembered something vaguely about Elvis.

_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison baby. _

_Last night I did things I'm not proud of _

_And I got a little crazy._

She turned to the snoring stranger beside her. "Ugh..." she groaned.

_Last night I met a guy on the dance floor_

_And I let him call me baby_

Sango felt so ashamed. "I never should have let Kagome talk me into coming here..."

_And I don't even know his last name_

_Oh, my mama would be so ashamed_

_It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?"_

_And then it turned in, _

_"Oh no, what have I done?"_

Sango turned to see him sleeping peacefully. _And I don't even know his last name._ As she got up and went for a walk, memories slowly started to form.

_We left the club right around three o'clock in the morning_

_His Pinto sitting there in the parking lot well it should have been a warning_

_I had no clue what I was getting into_

_So I blame it on the Cuervo_

_Oh where did my manners go? _

Sango felt like banging her head against something. _And I don't even know his last name. Oh, my mama would be so started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" and then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?" And I don't even know his last name!_

"Sango!" she heard a semi familiar voice call. She turned and groaned, "Here we go." And as he charged towards her wearing his stupid charming smile, more memories surfaced. _Today I woke up thinkin' about Elvis somewhere in Vegas._ She looked around. _I'm not sure how I got here._

"Sango!" he called, she remembered his name being Miroku or something. As she stared at the arm he was waving frantically, she noticed something glint in the sun.

It was all coming together, she looked down at her hand and gasped, eyes twitching. _Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared out of nowhere. I gotta go._ She saw his stupid truck in the distance and sprinted for it._ I take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road. They say what happens here stays here..._ She turned the keys she found in her pocket as Miroku banged on the door. As the car failed to start, something struck her. _All of this will disappear, there's just one little problem..._ She looked hopelessly at the frantic man outside the window. _I don't even know my last name. Oh my mama would be so ashamed. _She began to glare at the poor guy. _It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" and then it turned in,"Oh no, what have I done?" AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY LAST NAME!_

Sango's hands wrapped around her head as she screamed to the heavens, "WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHAT HAVE I DONE? OH, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" She turned to her new husband and cried, "And I don't even know my last name."

...

She couldn't she was returning home like this. She glared at her new husband who had managed to hit on six girls before they had been married twenty-four hours. She hoped this would all disappear soon. She stared dreamily out the window, thinking, _It started off "Hey cutie, where ya from?" and then it turned in, "Oh no, what have I done?"And I don't even know my last name!_ "My last name," she repeated under her breath as she saw her best friend kiss her new husband on the forehead in the seats in front of her.

"I guess this trip wasn't that big a mistake afterall," Kagome mused.

Sango turned to her hubby and strongly disagreed, "I still think we shoulda picked Florida."

...

Sango prayed that she wasn't what she thought she was. As she watched the pink plus form, she began to realize that there was no way all this was going to disappear, especially not now. "It started off 'Hey cutie, where ya from?' and then it turned into 'Oh no, what have I done?'" Sango snapped as she dialled Miroku's number, "I knew we shoulda picked Florida but '_no, Sango_, _let's live for once._' What so Disneyland isn't living?!"

* * *

Hey, I might just turn this into a fanfic!


	3. Chapter 3: What happens in Vegas

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NUZING! NUZING!

**Note: **Unfortunately, I am no longer counting on lyrics of a song for the dialog and thoughts of my characters...mostly because I don't know any particular one for the following situation...

**We Shoulda Picked Florida**

Inuyasha was stirred awake by his cell phone ringing. "Eh?" He stared at the number, "Why in the hell is she calling me?" He picked up the phone.

"Yash..." whined the person on the other end, "We've got a major problem!"

Inuyasha's eyebrows scrunched, "Uh, I don't think so. Remember? There is no more 'we'. We were gonna go home pretend this never happened and then annul this stupid marriage, Kagome."

Inuyasha heard Kagome exhale before replying, "Yeah but that's not gonna work, we're-"

"What 'we're'? Like I said, there is no more 'we' or 'us'," he snapped, eager to get back to bed.

He imagined her rolling her eyes as she sighed again. "But apparently, there's an 'ours'."

"'Ours'?" Inuyasha repeated.

"As in this baby I'm carrying is 'ours'!" Kagome answered, "Or would you rather have me say 'is yours' because I really don't mind."

Inuyasha blinked for several moments. Then he began hyperventilating.

"Don't be a baby," Kagome snapped, probably already sensing what was to come, "Remember what you told me-"

"Shut up," Inuyasha cut her off, "You know what? Someone once told me what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. _That_ was bullshit."

Kagome sighed, "So what do we do? Abort it?"

"No!" Inuyasha blurted out, "We can't!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Do we put it up for adoption?"

"Um..." Inuyasha couldn't believe how hesitant he was at that. Adoption was a wonderful option. The baby's out of their hair and they could move onto their own lives apart from each other. And no babies die! Yet...chances are knowing that he _does_ have a child floating around in the world being raised by someone else brewed up feeling he didn't particularly like. That, and the probability of this coming back to haunt the both of them. Not to mention collide their lives together again...

Kagome sighed probably sensing his thoughts again. "At least now this stupid marriage is good for something."

"And _what_ would that be?" Inuyasha snapped, irritated now by the uncomfortable thoughts floating in his mind.

"Making sure this child isn't born out of wedlock," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha groaned, "Can I call my mom now?" He recalled, _Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime._ They were definitely partners but of a different kind.

Kagome sighed, "Actually no..."

Inuyasha just hung up on her. He fell back onto his bed. "I can't go back to sleep now. Dammit it all, we shoulda picked Florida. Stupid Miroku, 'the ladies, let us not forget the lovely Las Vegas ladies'. There are chicks in Florida and those ones are like hurricane-resistant. A stupid one night stand turned honeymoon wouldn't make any of _them_ pregnant. I mean, Mickey freaking Mouse doesn't have these kinda problems with Minnie."

"That's because he uses protection," Shippo, his cousin, announced, walking down the hallway, "You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself, people will wonder."

Inuyasha growled, "Why am I even alive?"

...Across the hall...

Miroku awoke from another Sango-filled fantasy. That girl from Las Vegas was fiery but, hey, that was the way he liked them, even if they did try and steal his truck. He sighed contentedly. _I wonder what she's doing now._ Unfortunately, they had parted quite suddenly when the plane trip ended. She hadn't even said bye or anything. Just swore at him and dragged her cute friend towards their luggage. Even though they _were_ legally married, she hadn't even managed a wave.

"If only I could hear her voice again," he mused, "Then maybe..." His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing off his cell. "Now which girl could it be this time? Let us pray it is not that Honolulu Stalker chick, Stacy or whatever." His eyes lit up as he recognized the number to be that of the girl he had just dreamt about. "Speak of an angel," he remarked before answering, "Hello, my lovely-"

"Don't 'hello my lovely' me! You stupid asshole," Sango snapped.

Miroku was taken aback. "Is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"Shut up!" she cried, "It's all your fault! My life is ruined and it's all your fault! What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas? Then what the hell is up with my situation? Is there a glitch or something? I just wanted to go home and forget about it. And forget about YOU! But now...with this...ARGH!"

"Sango, whatever is it that you're talking about?" Miroku asked, worried.

"I...AM...CARRYING...YOUR...DAMN...CHILD!" She snapped.

Miroku hung up instantly and threw the phone across the room. Never had something so horrifying happened outside of his nightmares. Sure, he asked her to bear his child but he meant sometime in the far future with lots of practice first. Not now. No way, he was so not ready to be a father. He was still young. He had years ahead of him. I mean, he lived with his friend and his friend's cousin _in _his friend's _mom_'s house. This was not happening. This was just not happening. "There must be some mistake!"

His phone rang and he answered it, realizing his rudeness. Regaining his cool, he answered, "Sorry, my phone just cut off. My dear lady Sango, I'm sorry to say this but there must be some mistake. Are you _sure_ that you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she hissed, "I've tried every brand of pregnancy test available in my area and they all said the same damn thing. What you think I wouldn't make sure?"

Miroku gulped, "Well then are you sure that it's _my_ child?"

"I am not a whore, I do not sleep around," Sango snapped, "My last boyfriend, believe it or not, was over a year ago and there haven't been any guys in between."

"But there must be some mistake...I mean I was sure to...there's just no way that..." Miroku stumbled.

Sango sighed, "You know, I actually didn't plan to meet any boys in Vegas. So I didn't bring anything to protect myself with...so if the condom broke well then..."

"How...how..how can it just break?" Miroku snapped, "There's just no way. I am not ready to be father."

"Too bad, because I'm pregnant and you're the Daddy!" Sango hissed.

Miroku once again hung up the phone. This time he threw it out the window. "No, just like with Stacy, this is just gonna go away if I forget about her." He took a deep breath. "Sango who? No, I did not go anywhere for vacation this summer." He smiled, "There, problem solved." Miroku just tried to pretend the feeling overcoming his stomach was indigestion and not guilt over abandoning a pregnant lover...again... _Maybe she'll be smart like the last one and abort it?_ He sighed again, "Inuyasha was right, we really shoulda picked Florida. Casinos or no casinos. I shoulda taken my chances with Cinderella."

* * *

Well, guess what? I wasn't lying. Heh, excited aren't we?

Kitkatka101

airpeeps

Painelust

Hmmm...I thought there were more...whatever!


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Talk

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NUZING! NUZING!

**We Shoulda Picked Florida**

Kagome stood awkwardly at the door, bracing herself to push the doorbell. She sighed. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be at home, forgetting about her stupid trip. And that stupid jerk she was currently married to.

She was just supposed to go on with her life as though the trip had never happened.

But, seeing as she was here at the aforementioned stupid jerk's house, it was clear that the divine order of the universe didn't seem to like her.

"Hurry up and ring the fucking doorbell," Sango seethed.

Kagome sighed again. If the divine order of the universe didn't seem to like _her_, it _hated_ Sango. Out of the four of them now (Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome), Sango surely hated their situation the most.

Inuyasha may have been a jerk but Kagome did find him cute. And he had been bearable during the trip. She might have even grown to like him. Maybe she will grow to like him.

But Sango...

Somehow, in a drunken state, Sango had managed to find the type of man she hated the most _and_ not only _marry him_ but _get impregnated by him_.

Kagome was surprised Sango's rage didn't seem to set the earth she stood upon on fire.

She finally reached for the doorbell but Sango's impatience beat her to the punch. Sango rang the doorbell about seven times before banging on the door and screaming for someone to _answer the fucking door already_.

The door swung open. "What the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha snapped, gold eyes burning with irritation.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Sango snapped as if Inuyasha was the one she had a problem with.

Kagome sort of tuned out as they barked at each back and forth. She absentmindedly noted how similar they are. But her focus was more or less on Inuyasha.

It appeared he had been interrupted mid-shower. And Kagome liked what she saw. Water dripped down his washboard abs into the _forbidden zone_ which was just barely covered with a small white towel. Kagome bit her lip and couldn't believe she had no memory of the conception of the child growing inside of her. But aside from his good-looking body, Kagome's eyes were also drawn to his face.

Even though his eyes were narrowed in irritation, they were the _prettiest_ shade of gold. And the way the wet silver strands clung to his face and back, Kagome felt her face heat up.

"Where the fuck is that good-for-nothing bastard?" Sango called, trying to peer over Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha scowled, "My question exactly. I told the fucker you two were coming here and he suddenly had _errands_ to do."

"That bastard!" Sango snapped, clenching her fist, "Does he think he can get away from me _that easily?_ After not only _impregnating me_ but _hanging up on me_? If he thinks he can ditch me to raise his seed on my own, he's got another thing fucking coming to him!"

Inuyasha smirked, "I like the sound of that."

"C-can we come inside now?" Kagome managed.

Inuyasha blinked, "Oh yeah. Sure." He beckoned for them to come inside. "We definitely need to talk about this whole pregnancy thing."

Kagome sighed, mind reeling back to reality. "Like there's much else to say," she muttered as Inuyasha headed upstairs, presumably to finish his shower and get dressed.

Sango dumped herself onto one of the green sofas, still steaming. Not sure if this much was obvious, but she'd been in a seemingly permanent bad mood ever since she find out that she was pregnant. Kagome gingerly joined her, looking around.

After a silence, Sango sighed, looking up at all the family portraits. "Seems like he's a momma's boy."

Kagome blinked, "What?"

"Inuyasha," Sango replied, gesturing at all the pictures of Inuyasha smiling next to his mother. "Seems like a big time momma's boy."

Kagome continued to examine the furniture and all the thousands of pictures of Inuyasha. "I'll take you one up and say that _this_ is his _mother's house_."

Sango tried not to snicker.

Kagome did not look at Sango when she replied, "Your husband lives here too."

"Don't call him that."

Kagome sighed. How did she and Sango get into this mess?

"So you're the unlucky baby mamas?"

Their heads whipped to the sound of an unfamiliar voice. There stood an redheaded, thirteen year old boy with bright, condescending green eyes drinking a glass of milk.

Despite themselves, Kagome and Sango couldn't help but note how cute he was.

"Hello," Kagome began, "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Takahashi. And yes, we're the baby mamas. You are...?"

"Shippo Kitsune," he replied, "I'm Inuyasha's cousin. And yes, in case your were wondering, this _is_ oba-chan's house."

Shippo stood there momentarily, his eyes flitting to them. He sighed, "We don't have a TV right now because oba-chan figured out that Miroku knew how to override the parental controls."

Sango and Kagome exchanged looks.

"She was worried about you?" Kagome asked.

Shippo snickered. "Not even. She was worried about _Inuyasha_."

Kagome and Sango shared yet another look.

"But yeah, me too. I guess," Shippo added, taking a seat in between them. "I honestly don't know what Izayoi oba-chan will do when she finds out about this." He gestured at Kagome's stomach, despite the fact she wasn't showing yet. "Blame Miroku, probably. Maybe even evict him. She's never much cared for Miroku."

"I can see why," Sango replied, tone laced with disdain.

Kagome groaned. "So, let me get this straight. My husband and the father of my child lives with his overprotective mother who will most likely hate me?"

Shippo nodded, "God sure loves you."

Kagome buried her face in her hands.

Shippo looked off to the side. "Um, how did all this happen? I mean, I _know_ how it happened. We got that far in health class. But _why_? Out of all of the guys in Las Vegas, why Inuyasha and Miroku?"

Before Kagome could answer, Sango replied, "Because alcohol impairs judgement. Simple as that."

"Oh, makes sense," Shippo replied.

Kagome sighed, "Why, are they bad guys?"

"Are they bad guys?" Shippo repeated incredulously, "Are they-"

"Oi, runt. Shut up," Inuyasha cut in, appearing in the hallway and, unfortunately for Kagome, fully dressed.

Shippo gave Inuyasha a look. "What? I was just warning them about what they've gotten themselves into."

Inuyasha glared as Sango muttered, "It's too late for that."

Shippo stared at Inuyasha for a few moments as Inuyasha glared. Before blinking, "Oh. You want me to leave?"

Inuyasha nodded.

Shippo smirked, "Nah, this sofa is so comfortable."

"Don't you have some videogame to nerd over? Or some girlfriend to not have?" Inuyasha seethed.

Shippo glared, "That didn't even make any sense."

"Leave or I'll make your body _unidentifiable_ to the police," Inuyasha threatened.

"You'd rot in jail, leaving Kagome to raise your baby all on her own, over little ol' me?" Shippo remarked, though he got up.

Inuyasha didn't respond just watched him go with an intense glare. As soon as Shippo was gone, he relaxed some. "Okay, we need to discuss our next steps here. I apologize, on Miroku's idiotic behalf though he doesn't deserve it, but we have to figure out our next steps before my mother gets-"

"INUYASHA, HONEY! I'M HOME!"

Inuyasha groaned as Shippo's laughter rang through the house.

* * *

Fun times at the Taisho household.

Sorry about not updating this in ages, but, to be honest, I completely forgot about this story...

*Groan* I shouldn't ever have this many stories active at a time...

Anyways, thanks guys for waiting ever so patiently for this dunderhead to update,

correctormaritza

INUKAGFREAK13

xXTenshiXAkumaXx

RaInbOw-M0nk3y '-'

Karen072290

Kitz the Kitsune

EnjE4EveR

ImperialGoddess-123

Say0mi Saki

eternally-twilight

Kint0

Kitkatka101

Lady Noticula

airpeeps


	5. Chapter 5: Mother Dearest

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NUZING! NUZING!

**We Shoulda Picked Florida**

"Inuyasha, honey?" Izayoi called, heading towards her son with an arm full of groceries, "What are you doing just standing in the hallway?"

Inuyasha whirled around, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Um...see...we've got guests..." He fidgeted nervously.

Izayoi lit up smiling. "Oh! You didn't tell me we'd be having visitors!" She brushed past her son with a warm smile. Well, that is, until, she actually caught sight of her guests. She instantly scowled. "And who are these women?" she asked Inuyasha with a underlying venom in her voice.

Sango and Kagome traded a fearful look.

Inuyasha tried to decide between lying to her and telling her the truth. Then he remembered that this was his _mom_. He sighed.

"Um...this is Kagome Higurashi and Sango Takahashi..." he began before his gaze dropped to the floor. He muttered, "Otherwise known as Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho and Mrs. Miroku Houshi respectively."

"_What_ was that?" Izayoi cried.

Inuyasha's eyes flicked to her for a second before landing on a wall. He played with his forelock. "Um...the one in the green dress is my wife and the other one is Miroku's wife."

Izayoi's eye twitched but other than that, she didn't move at all.

Inuyasha gulped, "Um... I don't know if this is important or anything but they're also both pregnant...and Miroku and I are the fathers..."

Izayoi fainted.

...

When Izayoi's eyes fluttered open, she saw the sweet sight of her darling son. Her hand reached up to caress her precious bundle of joy's features. He looked so much like his father.

_How old is he now?_ She smiled deliriously as she wondered absentmindedly.

"Inuyasha, is she okay?"

This strange woman's voice abruptly brought her back to reality.

"_Otherwise known as Mrs. Inuyasha Taisho and Mrs. Miroku Houshi respectively."_

"_Um... I don't know if this is important or anything but they're also both pregnant...and Miroku and I are the fathers..."_

And Izayoi _hated_ reality. With a bloody passion.

Inuyasha looked at his mother with worry. "Maybe?" he replied, answering the woman, "Although, she looks like she's about to pop a vein. Mama, you okay?"

Izayoi's hand gripped her dearest son's forelock. "Am _I_ okay?" she seethed through clenched teeth, "Baby, you just told me that not only are you _married_ but your wife is _with child_. Inuyasha, how the _fuck_ do you think I feel?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I _told you_ that it was a bad idea to go to that unwholesome place!" Izayoi snapped, getting up, "I _told you_ but did you listen to your mother? Do you _ever _listen to your mother?"

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I usually do."

Izayoi tugged roughly on the forelock. "Do you _ever_ listen to your mother?"

"Mama, you're hurting me!" Inuyasha whined as the two strange woman looked on in horror.

"How many fucking times have I told you to clean up your room?" Izayoi continued, "How _many_?"

"I don't see what this- OW!" Inuyasha replied, "Ninety-seven."

"Have you cleaned it?" Izayoi barked, her icy glare boring right through her son's frightened gold.

"I was getting around to- OW! No," he answered weakly, "I'm sorry, Mama, it's just-"

"You're not _ready_ to be a father, baby!" Izayoi continued, "You're _not_. You understand me, son?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Um...Mama, can you let go of my forelock yet?"

"Who even said you could lose your _virginity_?" Izayoi screeched, "Was it Miroku? Where is that fucking bastard?"

"Mama!" Inuyasha cried, face flushing.

"Baby, don't talk to me that way," Izayoi replied, pulling even harder on the forelock, "You don't talk to your Mama that way."

"I-I'm sorry," Inuyasha replied quickly, wincing.

Kagome and Sango were, to say the least, utterly horrified. Kagome much more so than Sango since this was _her_ mother-in-law. If this is what this woman would be willing to do to her _son_, imagine what she'd do to Kagome.

Izayoi let out a sigh, relinquishing her death grip on her son's forelock. "But since what's done is done, you need Mama to clean up your mistakes, don't you?"

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but nod.

"Don't worry, baby, Mama will make all the hard decisions for you," Izayoi continued, smiling warmly at her son.

Inuyasha looked appeased.

Kagome and Sango were still terrified.

"First off, you're keeping my grandbaby, understand?" Izayoi barked and Inuyasha nodded. She thought for a moment before continuing, "You're already married to the mother right?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome Higurashi." He turned to Kagome and gestured she step forward. Kagome obeyed, fearing for her life.

"Well, you two are marrying again. This time with an extravagant ceremony," Izayoi replied in a way that meant no one to argue, "How far along are you?" she asked Kagome coldly.

"L-less than a month," Kagome managed in a soft voice.

Izayoi smiled, "Good. We need to have this ceremony before you start showing. That gives us a window of about two months."

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look.

"I b-beg your pardon, T-Taisho-sama, but how are we gonna plan and execute a wedding in two months usually-" Kagome didn't get to finish her question before Izayoi cut in.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about anything. I'll plan everything and see to it that it all happens. Just ask my baby, I _make_ things happen," Izayoi replied with a smirk that unnerved Kagome to the very core.

Inuyasha nodded with admiration. "It's true."

Kagome bit her lip. "C-can I have a say?"

"In the wedding?" Izayoi asked coldly, "I don't quite think you deserve one. You already had one wedding, didn't you plan that one out?"

Kagome's mouth clamped shut.

Izayoi's eyes softened for a moment. She let out a sigh. "As long as you don't complicate matters, I'll let you look things over. It will be _your_ wedding."

Kagome brightened a little bit.

"Your wedding for _me_," Izayoi added, to make sure Kagome didn't forget. She blinked before remembering something, "Oh yes, baby. There are some more groceries in the car! Go get them."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, Mama."

Izayoi smiled, "I even got a surprise for you, baby!"

Inuyasha brightened up completely before running out of the house, presumably to the car.

As Izayoi headed into the kitchen, humming a tune, Kagome and Sango shared a look, wondering what they managed to get themselves into.

* * *

Yeah, originally Izayoi wasn't supposed to be psychotic. But she's funnier this way.

Anyways, thank you all for putting up with me!

saxygal

Kimmiko T.

AnimeFanCrazy197

TonyxZivaXforeverrrxox


End file.
